Der Windritter Das Amulett des Windes Kapitel 1
'Die Geschichte Beginnt' So wie der Wind weht werde ich nicht aufgeben. Dass waren die Worte die der Windritter kurz vor seinen Tot sagte. Ach ihr die es nicht wiesen ich bin Jet Karono und alles was jetzt passiert ist meine Geschichte. Alles begann in meiner neuen Heimat Krana die Stadt der 1000 Winde. „ Warum immer ich, diese Stadt ist der Horror!" „ Jet du kennst diese Stadt nicht mal“, sagte meine Mutter. „Aber Mama ich will hier nicht Wohnen schau mal überall Berge um der Stadt und da noch diese dämlichen Legenden.“ „ Was für Legenden?“ „ Wie zum Beispiel die Geschichte von Windritter.“ „ Ach die Legende meinst du.“ „ Papa wo kommst du den her?“ Ich komme gerade von deiner neuen Schule und habe dich angemeldet.“ „ Was dass kannst du doch nicht machen ich will hier noch nicht mal wohnen geschweige den zu Schule gehen.“ „Jet du interessieren dich doch für Legenden nicht war und besonders für die Legende von Windritter nicht, also ist die Stadt doch eigentlich perfekt für dich oder.“ „ Dein Vater hat recht du siehst immer nur die nachteile.“ „ Von mir aus aber eins ist klar ich Jet Karano werde mich nicht anpassen egal was passiert.“ „ Gut übrigens du gehst in die Wingorn Oberschule in der Außenstadt und die Klas.. , Du hast die Klasse vergessen PAPA.` Nein habe ich nicht du läst ein ja nie ausreden, es ist die Klasse 10C und jetzt helf endlich Kisten tragen.“ „ Ja bin schon dabei.“ Das Kisten schleppen und auspacken hat bis zu Abend gedauert. Dann am Abend waren wie schon fast mit ein räum fertig. Mein Vater hatte zum Glück schon eine Woche vorher mit streichen angefangen und hat mit Freunden die Küche schon aufgebaut aber nicht nur dass, er hat außerdem Laminat gelegt. Ich hätte nie gedacht das er und seine Freunde so viel in eine Woche schaffen und das ob wohl er noch arbeiten musste. „Papa Respekt das du dass so schnell den Großteil der Wohnung Renowirt hast.“ „ Jet du weist doch auch dass ich Hilfe hatte.“ „Aber dann noch zu arbeiten ist doch unglaublich oder?“ „Du weist doch das dein Vater so was nie zugeben würden.“ „Ach ja Papa ist viel zu bescheiden da für, hab ich vergessen.“ „ Esse schnell auf und geh schlaffen Morgen ist dein erster Schultag an der Neuen Schule oder willst du den schon verschlafen.“ „Mama ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr ich mehr, ich bin 15.“ „Aber so wie du dich heute Mittag verhalten hast könnte man meinen du bist 4.“ „Papa ich gehe jetzt ins Bett!“ „Schon wieder wie ein kleines Kind.“ „Ja doch wir haben es jetzt alle verstanden.“ Ich ging in mein Zimmer und überlegte noch mal was der grund für den Umzug gewesen ist. Aber egal wie lange ich überlegte es viel mir nicht ein. Es ist schon 22.00 Uhr als ich auf die Uhr schaute. Ich habe gerade das Licht ausgemacht, doch plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch von draußen. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter aber als ich dann aus den Fenster schaute war da nichts. Ich sah nur den Mond und hörte den Wind aber das Geräusch war weg. Dann bin ich wieder ins Bett und schlief dann ein. In der Nacht hatte ich dann einen komischen Traum. Ich lag auf einer Wiese, sie war grün aber als ich dann aufstand war da eine dunkle Wolke die immer nähr auf mich zu kam. Dann hörte ich eine Stimme die mich rief:,, Renne mit denn Wind, wenn du der Dunkelheit entkommen willst und finde mich.“ „Wo finde ich dich denn“, fragte ich? Die Stimme antwortet:„ Du findest mich an Windtempel.“ „Aber wo find ich den?“ Jet du musst erst die... „Jet wach auf du kommst zu spät zu Schule!“ „Was zum... Mama was machst du denn in meinen Zimmer.“ „Dich wecken.“ ,, Aber warum jetzt die Stimme wollte mir gerade sagen was ich suchen soll.“ ,,Stimme?“ „Jet dass war ein Traum und nun mach dich für die Schule fertig!“ „OK “, sagte ich dann und machte mich fertig. Mein Vater gab mir dann den Weg zu Schule. Ich ging dann los aber ich musste immer noch an meinen Traum denken, was hat die Stimme gemeint das ich den Windtempel finden muss.,, Hey du mach doch platz.“ „Was zum “, dachte ich und dann was schon passiert das Mädchen was mich gerade noch gerufen hat lag jetzt genau auf mir. „Man pass doch mal besser auf“ , sagte das Mädchen dann. ,, Hey du bist doch auf mir gelandet.“ „Aber ich muss sagen das ich näh klasse Aussicht hatte“ , das habe ich zum glück nur gedacht, denn wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte wie das Mädchen draufist wer ich wahrscheinlich weg gelaufen. Das Mädchen stand auf genau wie ich und gab mir gleich ne Ohrfeige und ging dann aber sie sagte noch: „Wenn du das noch mal tust wirst du schon sehen was du da von hast.“ Ich starrte ihr nur hinterher. Als ich dann auf die Uhr schaute war es gleich schon 7.55 Uhr. Dann rannte ich los um nicht zu spät zu kommen zum Glück kam ich genau pünktlich an. Auf den Flur traf ich dann gleich meine neue Lehrerin. Sie fragte: „Bist du der neue Schüler?“ „Ja bin ich“, antwortete ich. „Gut dann komm mal mit.“ Als wie dann an der Klassentür ankamen sagte sie: „Warte einen Moment bitte.“ Sie ging dann in die Klasse. „Du kannst jetzt reinkommen“, rief sie nach einiger Zeit. Ich lief rein und was für ein Zufall das Mädchen was ich getroffen habe war in meiner Klasse. Als sie mich sah schien es so ob sie nicht gerade begeistert war das ich in der Klasse war. Dann stand ich nun vor der Klasse und musste mich vorstellen. „Ich bin Jet Karono bin 15 Jahre alt und gerade hergezogen.“ „Und ich bin Frau Zinura, willkommen in der Klasse setz dich hinter Aki.“ Na super jetzt sitze ich auch noch hinter ihr, dass kann ja was werden. In der Paus als alle den Raum verlasen hatten waren nur wir drinnen geblieben. „Wieso bist du nicht rausgegangen “, fragte ich. „Ich bleibe immer drinnen und du.“ „Also um die Wahrheit zu sagen ich bin nur hier weil meine Elter es wollten das wie hier her ziehen und deswegen versuche ich die Zeit in dieser Stadt so schnell wie es geht rum zu kriegen oder um genau zu sei mich hier anzupassen fällt mir nicht in Traum ein.“ „Dass ist eine gut Idee.“ „Warum eine gute Idee?“ Wenn du dich hier anpasst bist du wie jeder andere und das finde ich langweilig das ist auch der grund warum ich drinnen bleibe.“ „Gut du bist also Aki ein schöner Name.“ „Ja richtig Aki Ginaro aber wieso ein schöner Name willst du dich einschmeicheln oder was?“ „Nein ich wollte nur sagen das Aki ein schöner Name ist und das mit vorhin tut mir Leid.“ „Ach so ich Entschuldige mich auch für die Ohrfeige Jet.“ „Weist du um ehrlich zu sein, die war schon berechtigt.“ „Wieso denn?“ „Egal aber ich muss sagen du bist wirklich schön.“ „Warum sagst du dass den so plötzlich?“ „Ach nur so weil du es ja bist, deine braunen Haare, deine blauen Augen und natürlich dein wunderschöner Mund.“ „Wenn du meinst aber deine blonden Haare sehen auch nicht schlecht aus.“ „Sag mal wie alt bist du eigentlich“, fragte ich dann neugierig. „Ich bin ach 15 was für ein Zufall findest du nicht.“ „Ja du hast recht das nenne ich wirklich Zufall aber wann wurdest du den geboren?“ „Na gut geboren wurden bin ich am 11 Juli und du?“ „Gewonnen denn ich bin am 3 März geboren.“ „Etwa eingebildet oder?“ „Auf kein fall Jet Karono ist nie und nimmer eingebildet“ , rief ich dann laut und deutlich. „Hast du gerade von dir in der dritten Person gesprochen und übrigens ich bin nicht taub also schrei nicht so rum klar.“ „Tut mir leid das ist eine sehr schlechte Angewohnheit von mir.“ „Das solltest du dir aber abgewöhnen das kann einen sehr schlechten Eindruck hinterlasen aber um ehrlich zu sein ich find das irgend wie süß. Diesen Kommentar habe ich bis jetzt immer noch nicht richtig verstanden aber grade als ich sie fragen wollte war die Pause zu ende. Das war so fies immer wenn es gerade spannend wird klingelt diese blöde Klingel und wie ich schon an Anfang sagte immer ich. Dann kamen die anderen wieder rein und der Unterricht fing wider an ,natürlich eins meiner absoluten Hass Fächer Chemie und schon wider ich aber Aki schien auch nicht begeistert zu sein. Mir kam diese zwei Schulstunden wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dann war es endlich so weit die zwei Stunden waren um und als die sie rum waren dachte ich nur endlich , doch es schien so als ob Aki das selbe denken würde. Als die anderen wieder nach draußen gingen kam plötzlich der Junge der vor Aki saß auf mich zu und fragte mich: „Was willst du von Aki sag es mir sofort.“ „Was ich von ihr will was ist das den für ne dumme frage ,soll das den sein?“ „Antworte mir sofort oder sonst.“ „Willst du mir drohen?“ „Kannst mir sage was du unter sag mir ob du was von Aki wist nicht verstanden“, meinte er dann. „Natürlich habe ich die frage und damit du endlich zu Frieden bist Nein ich will nichts Aki und da wäre noch was da wo ich her komme stellt man sich erst mal vor!“ „Man was schreist du den so aber wenn du es wiesen willst ich bin Sora Lindora und ich bin der Klassensprecher aber da ist noch was Aki gehört mir verstanden also lass deine Finger von ihr.“ „Was meinst du mit ich gehöre dir“ , mischte sich dann Aki ein.“ „Na ja ich bin der Klassesprecher also muss ich mit den schönsten Mädchen der Klasse zusammen sein und das bist du Aki Ginaro.“ „Dass soll dein Grund sein“ , meint sie dann. „Ja das ist min grund“ ,dann ging er auf Aki zu und zieht sie an sich ran und wollte sie küssen. Doch dass konnte ich nicht zu lassen ich packte in und schlug in zu Boden.“ Bor spiest du ich wollt meiner Freundin nur einen Kuss geben und du schlägst mich auf den dreckigen Fußboden, dass lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen. Dan stand er auf und versuchte mich auch zu Boden zu schlagen doch das konnte er sich ab schminken, ich weichte schnell aus und sagte dann: „Aki ist nicht deine Freundin also lass sie in ruh.“ Dann holte er voller Wut zu einen Tritt aus doch schnappte sich Aki dann sein Bein und drehte es um so das er wider auf den Boden saß. „Aki was soll das“ ,meinte er dann. „Jet hat rech ich bin weder deine Freundin noch will ich dich küssen verstanden und jetzt geh.“ Nachdem Aki das gesagt hatte stand er auf und ging dann auch endlich. „Aki geht es dir gut" , fragte ich dann beunruhigt. „Keine sorge mir geht es gut und danke das du mir geholfen hast." „Das war doch selbst verstätlich aber das wichtigst ist doch das es dir gut geht finde ich.“ „Du bist der Beste Jet.“ Nachdem sie das sagte fing sie leicht an zu weinen und umarmte mich dann. Um Ehrlich zu sei mir war die Situation peinlich doch ich habe nicht gesagt und habe sie dann ach umarmt. Als sie sch dann beruhigt hatte ließen wir uns los und fingen wider an zu reden. „Du Jet wo kommst du eigentlich her?“ „Ich komme aus Zarnan aber wieso willst du das den eigentlich wissen.“ ,, Ach hab mich das einfach nur gefragt.“ ,,Sag mal was haben wir eigentlich jetzt gleich.“ „Wir haben gleich Geschichte , willst du wiesen um was es geht?“ „Nein danke, so muss ich zu mindesten keine antworten geben.“ „OK wenn du meinst.“ ,, Aki weist du was über den Windtempel?“ „Wieso fragst du das aber egal nein, davon weis ich nichts.“ Die Glocke klingelt dann und die Geschichts Stunde fing dann an. Signatur: JamyFudo